Memories
by Emerald Lullabies
Summary: Memories: The period of time covered by the remembrance or recollection of a person or group of persons: 'within the memory of humankind'. Seperate Summaries Inside. AU.
1. Happy Ever After

**Memories: Happy Ever After**

**Summary: 4 year old Peter Pettigrew is at home when he uncovers a deadly secret kept by his parents. One that will cost a life time to get over. Two live. Four die. What's the secret? Set in 1964. Oneshot. Sequel to The Babies Meet The Parents.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Peter but as far as I know we own the pretty little village of Clirion (which is in Dorset). If it is real, Please don't take us to court!**

**Date: February 21****st**** 1964. **

**Written By: Aaralyn (with a small amount of help from Sav...this isn't uncommon for either of us to help the other...it's rarely our own works)**

----

Sitting in his small bedroom, 4 year old Peter Pettigrew was pleasantly content playing with his latest toy...a small 25 piece jigsaw puzzle that, when correctly assembled, shows a small boy with a small dog. His sandy hair flopped over his face as his tongue popped out of his mouth in concentration. Just as he was about to slip the last piece into place (one of the little boy's eyes, his nose and a bright smile), a crashing sound alerted him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" Yelled an angry voice from the other side of the door. Peter recognised it as his father's, Edgar Pettigrew. Peter grew nervous. His father never shouted.

"I'm Sorry Edgar! It was an accident!" A soft voice cried. Peter's mother, Marcia, was crying hard and it sounded as if she was in a lot of pain. Peter pushed the door open a fraction, darted into the lounge (where both parents were situated) and hid behind an armchair that was, quite luckily, right next to the door. He listened intently.

"IF THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT THEN PETER'S A GIRL!" Cried Edgar. Peter's hands slid under the armchair as he crouched down and he came across something smooth and watery. His father's invisibility cloak. Wrapping it around his bony chest and over his head, he walked from his hiding place to the corner opposite where his mother was currently on the floor, a large cut running from her left eyebrow to her chin. It was bleeding heavily and the blood was dripping onto her white top.

"Edgar, I'm sorry! But please, stop! Peter will hear us!" Marcia cried. Edgar sneered. Peter went stiff. He could've sworn that for a second, his father's eyes met his and the evil grin on his face grew. He waited with baited breath.

"Who cares? He's not the son I wanted. I wanted a son that could be my heir!" Edgar replied, his eyes glowing. "I could've had the heir I wanted if I had married Lucinda instead of you, muggle scum!" He spat. "I would have the son I wanted instead of that whiney little brat. Not even a pureblood but a disgusting little mudblood! Oh how did I get myself into this mess!" he watched Marcia's face distort with hurt. He enjoyed every last minute of it.

"I'm sorry! I'll do anything Edgar! I'll have a termination! Please! Just forgive me!" Marcia had struggled onto her knees and sat, mascara running down her face, mingling with the blood. She had several bruises on her bare shoulders and a graze on her lower leg.

Peter had no idea what was going on and he had no idea what a 'termination' was but it sounded bad. And painful. Very painful. Careful no to disturb the cloak, Peter drew his knees up to his chin and a single tear fell from his already watery eyes.

Edgar processed Marcia's last comment before breaking out in an evil grin.

"Oh you'll have a termination alright. You and baby will both go. If you and the baby live, Peter goes." Marcia gasped in pure horror. He loved Peter! What would make him change his mind so suddenly? "Now you listen here. I am going out. You and the kid and _it _will stay here until I decide I am ready to return."

"Where are you going?" Marcia cried. There was pure hurt in her eyes and this made Peter, for the first time in his life, want to hurt his dad. Badly.

"_I _am going to Lucinda's. You see, _dear, _whilst you were here looking after our disaster, I was out living life. I'm surprised you never found out to be honest. You see, for the last year or so, I have been sleeping with Lucinda. Let me tell you now. She's better than you will ever be."

Being only four years old, Peter didn't see why this was so bad, in the terms his dad had used. He had always climbed into bed with his mum and dad after a nightmare and fallen asleep. This, he assumed, was something worse.

Edgar turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him. In under a millisecond, Peter had whipped the cloak off him and had wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Peter!" She cried, surprised. Out of the day's events, the thing that had hurt her most is that her little boy had seen everything that had happened.

"Mummy. Daddy's scary. I want to go. Please can we go now mummy. Scary daddy! Come on mummy please!" begged Peter, tears streaming from his eyes. Marcia swallowed hard and nodded, allowing Peter to help her to her feet.

----

Lucinda Gravewick's face lit up when she saw who had rung her doorbell. It was no other than Edgar Pettigrew.

"I need a drink." He said tiredly once he had finished kissing his girlfriend. They shared another kiss before Lucinda went to the kitchen and came back with a large cup of coffee.

"I meant alcohol." Edgar replied, smiling to show he was joking. As soon as Lucinda had placed the cup onto the small wooden table, Edgar pulled her onto his lap and began kissing her. Lucinda only pulled away when Edgar made for her top, slapping his hand away playfully.

"I love you." Lucinda whispered into his thick black hair. Edgar rubbed her pregnant belly and was rewarded with several hard kicks from the baby inside.

"How long until I get to see my son?" Edgar whispered. When Lucinda had gone for her scan four weeks previous, the healer had determined it was a baby boy – much to the parents' pleasure.

"Oh not long now darling. He's due in about 3 weeks! And I'm glad! I look hideous and I can't see my knees!" Lucinda complained.

"You do not look hideous and why would you want to see your knees?" Lucinda shot her boyfriend a mischievous glare that only caused him to kiss her again. And again. And again.

"What about _the others?_" Questioned Lucinda. She had known right from the beginning about Edgar's double life but this only made her love him more. She loved the idea of him escaping his false family life to come to his _real_ life. With her.

Edgar sighed deeply. "Funny you should mention them. Marcia announced she was pregnant but she said she was getting a termination. I didn't mean to but I lost my temper and hit her. And threatened her." Edgar now deeply regretted his earlier words but didn't let Lucinda see this. Lucinda put her arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe you should go and see them." She offered but Edgar shook his head.

"No Lucy. I said I would spend this weekend with you and that's what I'm going to do." Lucinda rolled her eyes and gave Edgar her famous 'do-as-you're-told-or-you're-in-knee-deep-shit' look.

"Okay I'm going!" Edgar cried in mock anger, kissed Lucinda and rose to the fireplace, preparing to floo.

----

Marcia and Peter were now situated in Springbourne, a small area in Bournemouth. Walking up and down the various intertwining roads, Marcia spotted something.

"What's that, Peter?" She asked the child, who was fiddling with a piece of cardboard. He held it up and showed his mother the final piece of the jigsaw he had been playing with earlier. The piece with the little boy's smiling face and sparkling eyes on it. In all the shouting, he must've still been grasping it when he ran into the lounge, completely forgetting he had it.

"Why can't we be like that mummy? Why can't we be happy?" Marcia let out a small sob but grabbed Peter's hand and ran to the nearest bus stop, where a bus was fast approaching.

Climbing aboard. Marcia had a thought.

"_I wonder what Edgar's doing now?" _She paid the fare (always keeping muggle money handy, considering she was one) and stated she needed to go to Bournemouth Hospital. She went and sat down next to Peter, who was looking at the people out of the large window as the bus set off.

----

Back at the family home in Clirion, Edgar was frantically searching around for his wife and child. Crazy thoughts filled his mind, each one containing a more horrid fate than the last.

"_What have I done?" _He thought to himself. _"I've messed up everything. My Marcia. Gone. With Peter and the baby as well!"_ He had enough. He admitted he had a drinking problem and he admitted he couldn't live without either of them. The last thing he admitted even surprised him. He wanted the baby.

He had also realised that he didn't really love Lucinda – he was using her. His family had never approved of him marrying Marcia and called him a blood traitor just before Peter was born. Peter never knew his grandparents although they secretly kept in contact with Edgar, offering him various 'wives'. When he heard of Lucinda, he was very excited. He went along with it for a bit but he was only pretending that he loved her.

He finally realised that there was no point to life anymore. His time had come to an end.

Slowly drawing his wand out of his breast pocket, he pointed the tip right between hi eyes and muttered the famous words.

"Avada Kedavra."

Edgar Pettigrew was dead before he hit the ground, his eyes screwed shut, his wand still near the spot where the curse had hit.

----

In the waiting room of Bournemouth General hospital, Marcia Pettigrew collapsed onto the floor in agony. Clutching her swollen abdomen, she staggered to her feet as she was helped into a wheelchair by a friendly looking male doctor. He had floppy black hair that hung over his soft blue eyes and he had a tanned complexion. Marcia's green eyes lit up as she saw his soft gentle face. He was about a year older than her and so handsome. He was also very good with Peter.

"Hey little guy! Don't cry! It's all gonna be okay I promise." He muttered to Peter, who was clutching his mother's hand and crying.

He scooped Peter into his muscled arms and sat him on his shoulders whilst a female receptionist came along and pushed Marcia's wheelchair.

"I'm Troy by the way." Said the black-haired doctor. He let go of one of Peter's leg and shook Marcia's hand.

"Marcia," She replied, mesmerised. "That's Peter."

Troy swung Peter off his shoulder as they entered a cubicle and placed him on a chair to the left of the bed. "I'll be looking after you whilst you're here. Rhianne, could you go and get Marcia's notes off the database please?" Rhianne, the female receptionist nodded and, after collecting some family history, trotted off to the computers.

----

2 Hours later, the news had been made official. Marcia had miscarried her second child. A baby girl she decided to name Carla.

Peter was led off to a small crèche type area to play whilst Marcia was given time to grieve. She requested Troy stay with her so she could talk to someone. He agreed and refused to go home when his shift was over, saying there was no point.

The conversation then got more personal. Marcia found out that Troy was 28, a single year older than she was, was unmarried, had no girlfriend and his family all lived in Cornwall.

She broke down into more tears as she told him about her family. About what Edgar had done, careful to leave out the bit about the magic.

Their discussion ended when Troy planted a small kiss on Marcia's forehead.

----

In her small house in Cornwall, Lucinda felt a large pain in her stomach. She knew she was going into labour but felt afraid to floo to Edgar's other home, fearful of what Marcia would say or do. But Edgar had promised to be with her at the birth.

Stepping apprehensively into the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of powder.

"The Pettigrew's, Clirion!" She said clearly.

She spun off into a bright green light.

----

Back at Bournemouth Hospital, Troy had just left, promising Marcia to come and see her first thing when he arrived the next morning.

A small bed from the children's ward had been wheeled down for Peter. They had plenty of room as Marcia had been offered her own room. Peter had several books, puzzles and toys in a small corner and they kept him happily amused for a while.

Marcia leant back on her pillow and thought about life.

----

The small brick fireplace that sat in the large lounge in an even larger house in the small village of Clirion glowed green. Lucinda Gravewick stepped out to a horrific sight. The father of her baby was lying on the cream carpet, dead. Lucinda staggered backwards and grabbed onto the fireplace to support herself.

After several minutes of looking at the pale lifeless body of Edgar, she walked over and kissed him where he had cursed himself. To save too many questions, she pocketed Edgar's wand and took hold of his wrist.

She pictured a hospital. One she had never seen before but a hospital. She pictured an area where nobody would be. In a flash they were gone.

----

Moments later, Lucinda had apparated herself and the dead body of Edgar to Bournemouth Hospital, where he had been pronounced dead and she was in a very hard labour.

When they tried to find the baby's heartbeat, it was undetectable. Lucinda was assured this sometimes happened but was encouraged to try and give birth quickly.

She did. To a dead baby boy.

Steven Edgar Pettigrew.

----

As Troy was walking part the ward, he heard a young woman crying. He stopped and tracked the sounds to a ward at the very end of the corridor, the slightly open door revealed that he'd correctly identified that the crying had come from a young woman. The woman was curled into an upright foetal position and was crying into her knees.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, immediately regretting this choice of words, as the woman was clearly not okay. She looked up at him sharply, her face streaked with tears.

"Do I look alright to you?" She snapped, she then made a wailing sound and continued sobbing into her knees. Troy slowly walked over to her and sat on the end of her bed. "The love of my life just died and then my baby was born dead!" She cried. "I knew I'd get cursed for stealing another woman's husband…Merlin why do you do this to me?"

Troy was momentarily stunned by the woman's exclamation, along with her strange choice of wording, and was about to put a hand on her arm when something clicked.

"What's your name?" Troy asked carefully. The blonde woman eyed him suspiciously, before answering slowly.

"Lucinda Gravewick. Why?" She answered, rather spitefully. Troy's eyes widened. Was it a coincidence? Who was Merlin? Confused, he asked one final question, making sure to choose his words very carefully.

Failing to do this, he asked her bluntly.

"Do you know Marcia Pettigrew?" Now it was Lucinda's turn to be surprised. She muttered something so Troy asked if she knew her husband was dead. She said she didn't and could Troy tell her? He reluctantly agreed.

----

A darkly-dressed figure entered Bournemouth Hospital and requested to see a Lucinda Gravewick. When asked if he was a relative, he stated that he was her brother. He was given directions to her cubicle and was instructed to knock before entering.

----

Lucinda heard her door handle turn and assumed it was that nice doctor that had come earlier. A black haired man entered and walked to her bedside, saying nothing. She looked up at him nervously. Drawing out his wand, he cast a silencing charm around the ward and stunned Lucinda. Whilst she was out, he slipped the contents of a vial down her throat, before placing the tip of his wand near her heart.

"Ennervate." He muttered, before pocketing his wand and leaving the ward, making sure to remove the silencing charm on his way out.

----

Marcia Pettigrew let out a cry as she was told of the fate that her husband had chosen. Although he had threatened her and Peter, she loved him. Troy slipped away quietly.

----

"Who was that man?" Troy asked Rhianne as a dark haired man exited Lucinda's cubicle.

"Dunno," She said, blowing bubbles with her gum. "Said he was her brother." Troy frowned and darted into Lucinda's cubicle. She looked slightly pale and shaken.

"Lucinda, was that your brother?" Troy asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"I only have 3 sisters." She answered. Troy frowned more. He poked his head out of her cubicle but nobody was around. He shook his head and turned back to Lucinda but she was laying flat on her back, dead.

----

Lucinda Gravewick had been poisoned with an unidentifiable substance that had the medical experts baffled. From everyone's stories, the man had claimed to be Lucinda's brother, went into the cubicle, drugged her and she died.

Marcia was told. At first she felt like this was justice. Then she just felt empty.

----

Two weeks later, the four funerals had taken place and Marcia had been released from hospital. She kept in contact with Troy and she and Peter moved into a small flat a couple of doors away from him. Peter started a new nursery school and during the day when Troy was at home, he would check on Marcia. Marcia looked forward to hearing his cheerful knocks on the door and random chatter over cakes and tea.

"So, any dramatic changes on the life front?" Marcia asked casually one Thursday afternoon. Troy laughed.

"One main thing happened," smiling at Marcia's perplexed look. "I think I've fallen in love," Marcia's heart broke, but she was careful not to let it show. Thankfully, there was a knock at her door, so she could escape Troy, even for only a few seconds.

She walked to her front door and looked though the small glass window, to see her neighbour who brought Peter home from Nursery. She opened the door to allow her son in and thanked the neighbour, before returning to the kitchen.

"Troy!" Peter gasped, running into the man's strong arms. Marcia leaned on the doorframe and smiled at her son.

"Hey mate!" He exclaimed, sitting the boy on his knee and handing his a biscuit from the plate on the table.

"_He'll make such a great dad someday," _Marcia thought to herself. _"Shame it's not for Peter,"_ She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder and blue eyes gazing into her green ones.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, looking worriedly at Marcia. Marcia shook herself out of the trance she was in.

"Yeh, I'm fine," She answered, with a false smile on her face. Troy cupped his hands around her own, much smaller ones and looked into her eyes.

"_Why does she have to be so beautiful?"_ Troy asked himself, wanting to tell her how he felt but feared it was too early.

"Now, what's wrong with _you_?" Marcia asked, after seeing his eyes unfocus and he drifted off into his own world. Troy nodded, but wouldn't say anything. Marcia looked at him questioningly but, still not receiving an answer, rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later, Troy realised that he was still grasping Marcia's hands so he abruptly pulled away, causing then both to blush.

"I should go," Troy stuttered, not looking at Marcia. Marcia nodded and walked him to the front door.

"Troy, I-"

"No, it's me. I'm sorry I just can't…" Troy exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. He turned back to Marcia and placed his hands on her shoulder. Marcia looked down at her shoes but Troy tilted her head gently upwards so she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"You can't what?" She whispered, her voice wavering, afraid that she was going to have to watch as the man she loved walked out of her life.

"I can't…get rid of the feelings I have for you. I know I shouldn't have them but the more I see you the more I fall in love with you." He breathed, shivers running down his spine.

Marcia gave a watery smile, despite what Troy had said tears were stilling running down her cheeks. Troy returned her smile and caressed her cheek. Marcia grew nervous as his face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She closed her eyes, not quite deciding whether or not she felt ready for this type of relationship.

"Marcia," He murmured, nuzzling his nose into her neck, "I love you,"

With the kisses that followed, Marcia knew that she had finally found her Happy Ever After.

----

**We are so, so, SO, SORRY!!!**

**We said we'd update soon…and here we are 10 months later….after much debating…and cringing…and the loss of our wills to live…finally with the 'sequel' to The Babies Meet the Parents.**

**Aren't we HAPPY to be here now?**

**[Savaria dies (This is her typing by the way) You cannot believe all the blood, sweat and TEARS that went into this story. I felt like DYING during this, and it's not even MY story!!! This year at school has been so hectic, and EVIL, that we haven't actually had ANY time to sit back and look at this story long enough to write the end…**

**We're hoping that because our summer holidays are coming up we can finally wake up our creative minds…**

**Aarlayn's Turn to apologise now…**

**This is (or **_**was**_**) my story, so it's basically **_**my **_**fault that this story is 10 months late…this is actually going to be part of a chaptered story, but none of the stories are going to be related…as you will know…because you've read this story…hopefully…if you love enough…or you love our (very limited) writing talents…**

**Adios!**


	2. City in the Sky

**Memories: City in the Sky**

**Summary: During an argument a 6-year-old Lily sets fire to something of Petunia's. After being branded a freak by her older sister Lily seeks solace in her older brother Robyn. Part of the Paraverse. 1966. AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter! But I do own Robyn and Sam. Aaralyn owns Amy.**

_**Very**__** slight**_** references to DH. But they're not spoilers. If you've read DH you may recognise something, but if you haven't you won't recognise it, and it won't spoil the book for you, as it doesn't sit there and scream it's from the book.**

**----**

**Written By: Savaria**

**Year: 1966**

**----**

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY DOLLS!"

"I haven't touched your stinkin' dolls!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"Have to!"

"Have not!"

"HAVE TO!"

"HAVE NOT!"

"Girl's if you don't stop fighting this instance then I'll be sending you to the naughty step!"

The two young girls' fight ended abruptly as their mum threatened them. One of the girls, obviously the oldest, has light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was towering over a smaller red-haired, green-eyed girl. The older girl had a Barbie doll in one hand while the other was pointed into her sister's chest. The little girl had a defiant look on her face as she denied her sister's claim.

Amy Evans had been having a relaxing afternoon until she heard her daughters' argument. She thought she'd step in to break it up before her hot-headed girls' started throwing punches.

As soon as she entered the living room she realised exactly what her daughters were fighting about. Because of the size of the house Petunia and Lily had to share a bedroom, when they were younger both enjoyed it but now as they were gaining a sense of independence they were 'rebelling'. Petunia more than Lily.

Petunia had very strict rules about what people did around her. Part of her list was 'no yelling', 'no hitting' and the number one rule; 'no touching Petunia's dolls'.

Every time Petunia suspected someone of touching her dolls she threw a fit, a fit that was usually aimed at her younger and more vulnerable sister. Amy had tried to teach her middle child about sharing and fairness but Petunia was a girl who knew what she wanted. Amy had none of this trouble with Lily or her son Robyn, but it seemed in Petunia's nature to be somewhat superior.

Petunia must have suspected Lily of doing something to her dolls. Amy could tell just by looking at Lily that she was telling the truth about not doing anything to them, but Petunia was adamant. As soon as the girls stopped fighting Petunia put on a sweet expression on her face and turned to Amy.

"Mum, Lily played with my dolls," She said. Lily's eyes blazed.

"I did not! Mummy, Tuney's a fibber!" Lily replied angrily.

"I am not, just because you're not as pretty as me and that you're-" Petunia started, but what happened next wasn't what Amy was expecting.

Amy had expected for Lily to lunge at her sister, so Amy was in the perfect position to intervene before anything too bad happened. She had expected for Lily to storm off. She had expected for Lily to yell until her throat was raw.

But what she hadn't expected was for Petunia's Barbie doll to set on fire.

Petunia stopped what she was saying and screamed bloody murder as her doll was engulfed in flames. She dropped it onto the floor and ran screaming from the room. 12-year-old Robyn ran into the living room at the sounds of his sister's screams to have Lily all but thrown into his arms. Robyn immediately knew what he had to do (multiple fire-safety talks had taught him much,) so he led his white-faced, wide-eyed sister out of the room and in the direction of the front door.

Amy ran into the kitchen and half filled the basin in the sink full of water before running back into the living room where she deposited the water all over the flaming doll. After repeating the procedure a few more times all that was left on the floor was a scorch mark surrounding a lump of melted plastic.

Robyn jogged back into the living room a few moments later and helped his mum get the melted plastic out of the carpet. Afterwards they stared at the scorch mark that stood out vividly on the cream-coloured carpet.

"We could always put a sofa over it," Robyn commented. Petunia and Lily (who had been watching from the front window to see when it was safe to come in) walked into the room. Petunia burst into hysterical sobs and stomped out the door, Robyn and Amy shared a glance and Robyn left, following his younger sister. Lily stood where she had stopped, a stunned expression on her face.

"It was on _fire_," She breathed, then her emerald eyes started to fill with tears and her shoulders shook with sobs. "I'm _sorry_," She cried. Amy stepped over the scorch mark and enveloped her youngest in a hug.

"Oh sweetie," Amy breathed, stroking Lily's beautiful red hair. "It wasn't your fault,"

Lily shook her head vehemently, rubbing her eyes mournfully. "It was my fault, when things like that happen it's always my fault," She sniffed.

Amy crouched down so that she could look her daughter in the eyes. "It's _not_ your fault," She then smiled. "Unless you can set things on fire just by looking at them," Her smiled dipped as Lily started to look panicky. The little girl bit her lip and then buried her head into her mother's shoulder, mumbling something that sounded oddly like 'ikin may tings oove bylck adam'.

Amy chuckled. "What was that sweetie?" Lily was silent for a bit before she whispered audibly.

"I can make things move by looking at them,"

Amy blinked quizzically and breathed. "_What?_"

Lily pulled back and nodded slowly. "I can make things move by looking at them, but that's only if I concentrate real hard," Amy nodded slowly. Lily fidgeted. "Tuney made me real angry," She looked away, one hand playing with the ends of her hair. "I might have set her dolly on fire," Her lip trembled. "I didn't mean to Mummy! Honest I didn't!" Her eyes watered and she flung herself at her mother, sobbing. Amy hugged Lily close and bit her lip.

'_Strange…_'

----

"Lily? What're you doing there?"

It was later on at night and Lily was sitting outside of her and Petunia's shared bedroom. The door to said bedroom was closed firmly, a fluffy pink 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign hung on the handle. Robyn, who was returning to his bedroom following a visit to the bathroom, had spotted his youngest sister looking rather glum. He shot a glance at the grandfather clock in the corner. It read 11:21PM (or thereabouts).

"Tuney won't let me in," Lily whispered tiredly, clutching a blanket to her chest. Robyn shot the door (and the little girl behind it) a glare and held his hand out for Lily to grab. He pulled her to her feet and gently led her towards his room with a simple "C'mon,"

Mindful of the fact that his parents' soft voices drifted through the house from the living room; Robyn turned on his soft bedside light instead of the big main light (which would have alerted his parents to the fact that he was awake). He gently prised his sister's blanket from her smaller hands and folded it neatly at the end of his bed. He then clambered onto his bed and pulled the covers back over himself, holding the edge back. He motioned for Lily to join him. Lily sleepily climbed into the warmth and snuggled up to her older brother. Robyn turned off the light, and scooted over so that Lily wasn't in danger of falling off. He was just drifting off to sleep when Lily mumbled.

"She called me a freak,"

Robyn opened his eyes and moved backwards so that he could look down at his sister, her face softly illuminated by the slit of moonlight pouring in through the gap in the curtains. She was looking up at him, her eyes wide. Robyn propped himself up with his elbow and scowled.

"Who called you that?" He asked, wanting confirmation for an answer that he already knew.

"Tuney," Lily replied shyly, using her nickname for Petunia. She diverted her eyes from looking at Robyn. Robyn bit his lip and had to refrain from stomping into his sister's room and yelling at her.

"You're not a freak," Robyn said softly. Brushing a stray strand of Lily's hair behind her ear. Lily shook her head and tried pulling the duvet over her head. Robyn managed to stop before she got far. "What makes you think that?"

"Tuney said so," Lily said matter-of-factly. Robyn inwardly cursed the fact that Lily idolised her older sister, and was about to try and change Lily's mind when she continued. "And I can _do_ things,"

Robyn chuckled. "Things like what?"

"Strange things," Lily breathed in awe.

Robyn lay back down properly and rolled onto his back, staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. "What can you do?" Lily was silent. "Can you split oceans in half?" Lily shifted. "Can you make these stars go out?" He asked, pointing with one hand at the fake-stars above. "Or can you build cities in the sky?"

"Nothing like that," Lily whispered. Turning onto her back, mimicking his position. She sighed. "I can make things change colour sometimes," She said. "Sometimes doors open before I get to them, but there's nobody there," She turned onto her side again, facing Robyn. "And when I'm in the park, and I jump off the swing, even when Tuney and Mummy don't want me too, I can fly," Robyn's eyebrows raised. Lily pulled the duvet over her shoulders and moved to get herself comfortable.

Robyn swallowed and rolled over to look at her. "That's strange…" Lily snorted. "…but not freakish," Robyn smiled softly, but Lily, who had her eyes closed, didn't see. "It's cool!" He exclaimed quietly. "I wonder why you can do those things though…"

Lily shrugged slightly. "I wonder too," She snuggled closer to Robyn. "And maybe one day we'll find out…" She yawned. "…And then we can live in our city in the sky…" Her voice trailed off. "…Happily ever after…"

Robyn smiled softly and closed his eyes. He then opened them and pulled the duvet up to cover them both properly. He then lay a hand gently over his sleeping sister and whispered.

"The end,"

----

**Please review! **


	3. Baby Blue

**Memories: Baby Blue**

**Summary: "It's not that I want the attention…it's just…they'll be completely focused on the new baby now…and they might forget me…and leave me here," AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, even though I wish I did…I wish I owned Harry Potter…but I don't…although I can take comfort in the fact that I actually own the Bailey family! Woot!**

**Two chapters in a row from 'lil ol' me…I finished City in the Sky…and then realised that our plan said I had this chapter…I feel like crying…**

…

**----**

**Written By: Savaria**

**Date: 18****th**** June 1966**

**----**

Jennifer rubbed her eyes tiredly as she lay on her grandmother's sofa, a fluffy yellow blanket wrapped around her tightly, warding off the cold that sank into every fibre of her grandmother's living room. She moved her feet, lightly brushing against the feet of her older brother Devon. As there were only 2 sofa's in the living room Jennifer had to share one sofa with one of her brothers, whilst her other brother and little sister shared the other one.

Sometimes she wished that her grandmother owned a proper guestroom. The only other bedroom, if it could be called that, was filled to the brim with boxes, broken furniture and dust. Jennifer shuddered. It wasn't the best place to sleep in.

She yawned, remembering that about 3 hours ago she was sleeping peacefully in her comfortable bed at home. The reason why she'd been roused from the deepest depths of sleep, along with her siblings, was because her mother was having a baby.

Jennifer sat up, clutching her blanket around herself, and squinted at the grandfather clock in the corner, unable to make out the time.

"Jennifer?" A light voice asked from the stairs. Jennifer turned her head to look in that direction to see her grandmother, wearing her dressing gown, standing on the middle of the staircase looking down at her. "Dear, what are you doing up?"

Jennifer shrugged and Jacqueline O'Hanna (Jennifer's grandmother on her mother's side) descended the rest of the stairs and over to the kitchen door, she motioned for her granddaughter to follow her as she turned on the kitchen light. Jennifer scrambled lightly off the sofa she was sitting on and scampered into the kitchen. Jacqueline quietly closed the door.

"Nervous?" She asked kindly as she pulled two blue coffee mugs from their stand.

"No…" Jennifer replied quietly as she sat on one of the chairs. Jacqueline, who had started spooning some powder into the two mugs, smiled.

"I still remember when my little sister was born," She said nostalgically and she poured water from the kettle into the mugs. She pulled her wand from one of her dressing gown's pockets and pointed it at the mugs, muttering something.

"Really?" Jennifer asked as her grandmother set one of the mugs of warm hot chocolate onto the table in front of her.

Jacqueline nodded and slipped into the chair opposite her granddaughter, placing her own mug onto the coaster sitting there. She smiled. "I was so excited that my mother was having a baby, I remember thinking of all the things me and the baby would do together," She chuckled. "Even though my mother kept telling me that the baby wouldn't be able to play with me in the way I'd hoped for a while,"

Jennifer knew how she felt. When her mum was pregnant with her little sister Jean she'd been so happy - (mainly because she wouldn't be the youngest anymore) – so she'd planned out all the things she and her new baby sister would do. She smiled and blew slightly onto the top of her drink in an attempt to cool it to a drinkable temperature.

"But when my sister finally did come I felt insanely jealous," Jacqueline continued. "My mother and father were always fretting about my sister…my sister this, my sister that," She pursued her lips. "It did get annoying after a while, but I soon saw everything in a different light when my sister said my name for the first time. Well, it sounded more like 'Yackh' than 'Jack'', but Joanna was looking at me at the time so I suppose she was trying to say my name…" Jacqueline grinned and took a sip of her drink. "But the point is dear, your mummy and daddy will still love you, even with the new baby,"

"I know that," Jennifer muttered. "I never said anything about being jealous,"

Jacqueline smiled kindly at her. "But I could see it written on your face," Jennifer's eyes widened and she felt her face frantically, as if she'd feel the imaginary words written there. Jacqueline saw this and laughed. "No no dear, it's not really written on your face,"

"Then why'd you say it?" Jennifer asked, slightly annoyed.

"What I was trying to tell you was that I could tell you were jealous," Jacqueline pointed out. "Or there's something about your mummy having another baby that's making you feel uneasy, and this particular feeling isn't excitement," Jennifer was silent. "Are you going to tell me what it is or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

Jennifer gave her grandmother a small smile. "It's not that I want the attention…it's just…they'll be completely focused on the new baby now…and they might forget me…and leave me here,"

Jacqueline held her arms out. "Come here sweetie," Jennifer clambered off her chair and onto her grandmothers lap. She sniffed a little. "I remember having a similar conversation with your brother Davis 6 years ago,"

Jennifer looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Well, your mummy was having you so your brothers came here. I had little Davis sitting on my lap, telling me exactly the same thing that you told me just now," Jacqueline said. "It's 6 years later and your mummy and daddy still love him, and cherish him, just as they do Devon, and Jean, and you. Just like they always will do, new baby or not,"

Jennifer bit her lip.

"Will the baby like me?"

Jacqueline chuckled and nodded. "The baby will love his or her new big sister very much,"

Jennifer smiled and the two females were pulled out of their time together by the whooshing of the fireplace then the click of the living room lights, closely followed by the excited yell of:

"It's a boy!"

----

**I managed to do this before I went back to school! Yayums!**

**I remember when my brother was born…all I was concerned about was if he was going to steal my packet of skittles…**

**The cute, fluffy haired baby in the orthodontist waiting room inspired this chapter (or at least the muse to write the end of it)!**


	4. The Kiss of a Werewolf

**Memories: The Kiss of a Werewolf**

**Summary: Remus Lupin was just an ordinary boy until one night he got attacked by a werewolf. Fearing that their son won't ever live a normal life his parents try and keep him away from the other village children in fear of him telling his secret. His story is now told. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. We now both own the black pens mentioned in Happy Ever After though. We don't own Barney the Dinosaur either. We don't really want to though...He's scary. **

**----**

**Written by: Savaria AND Aaralyn. Aren't you lucky?! (Also written long before the previous 3 chapters of this story existed).**

**Date: 29****th**** October 1966**

**--Savaria Now writing now--**

6-year-old Remus Lupin happily wound up the key in the small toy car that his father had bought him that day. He let it go and watched as it trundled away making a little musical sound. Remus smiled and skipped towards it, jumping into various muddy puddles on the way.

He scooped down and retrieved the car from a particularly muddy puddle, bringing it to his eye level as he wound it up again. He let it go and watched it zoom off before it got stopped by someone picking it up.

"Wow cool Car Remmy!" Remus' friend, 6-year-old Tara Howard exclaimed happily as she examined the car. "Where'd you get it?"

Tara was one of the girls who lived in the village and Remus often played with her. Currently she was wearing a light pink, short sleeved top underneath a pair of denim dungarees with well-worn trainers on her feet, a light brown jacket was hanging off her shoulders. Her light brown hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails that were held in place by two white hair bands. Her dark brown eyes were eying the car wondrously.

"My Daddy got it for me," Remus replied. "It's cool ain't it?"

"Very!" Tara said approvingly. Her 3-year-old sister Michelle came up behind her and pointed happily to the car.

Michelle, unlike her tomboy sister, was into glitter and ponies (like many three year olds). Her long blonde hair was currently running free over her back and shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone with anticipation. She was currently dressed in long light denim jeans that had butterflies sewn onto the lower leg and a purple jumper. This was hidden by a green and white fluffy pullover coat that had white fur around the cuffs, neck and rims, white flowers poking out of the bottom and gold buttons that kept the coat fastened against the bitter October wind. She had pink, shiny Barbie trainers and Miffy socks on her feet and a matching pink hat, scarf and glove set on that had sequins stitched on in various places. She continued to stare at the little blue car, mesmerised by its shiny bodywork and rough black tyres.

"It's blue!" She said smiling. "Can I play with it please?" She asked. Tara looked at Remus and when he nodded she handed her sister the car.

"Guess what?" Tara said as Michelle's car noises became more pronounced.

"What?" Remus replied.

"We're going to Spain tomorrow!" Tara said happily. "But it's sad too because we can't take you with us and you'll be lonely here,"

"But you'll be back?" Remus asked.

"Yep, in 2 weeks," Tara replied. "I'll get you something; my Mummy said I could," Tara said smiling.

"Thanks!" Remus said and Tara smiled and went to hug him when she went crashing into him. Both children ended up on the floor amid Michelle's cries of "They fell down! They fell down!"

"Michelle!" Tara yelled. Michelle looked at her innocently before sitting down on the grass grinning.

"Y'know Michelle, you're gonna get a really wet bottom if you stay down there too long," Remus said in concern for his friend's rear end.

"Yeah and then Mummy won't be happy," Tara commented. Michelle shrugged as she flicked an ant off of her knee.

Remus looked around to see where his car had gone (as he'd noticed that Michelle no longer had it) to see it disappearing into a rose bush. He watched as Tara wandered over to the bush and began searching, he joined her.

"Can you see anything?" He asked. Tara shook her head. "It couldn't have gone that far in, I'll help you look,"

Remus and Tara were looking for a few minutes when Michelle tugged on Tara's jacket.

"What?" She asked as she turned to her sister, brushing twigs and rose petals out of her hair.

"We have to go in now," Michelle said. "Mummy says so,"

Tara sighed and tapped Remus on the shoulder. He emerged looked disgruntled.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, pointing to a bleeding cut Remus had on his forehead. He shook his head and wiped a trickle of blood that had dripped into his eye away. Tara raised an eyebrow but didn't press him and after saying goodbye left with her sister.

Remus winced when she'd disappeared from sight.

"Remus John Lupin!" Ashley Lupin yelled as soon as she saw her son. She noticed the cut as soon as he walked over to her and her face softened. "Oh sweetie you're hurt!"

Remus shook his head. "I'm fine Mummy," He replied. Ashley sighed.

"What _were_ you doing?" She asked.

"I lost the toy car Daddy gave me in the bush, me and Tara were looking for it,"

"You should have asked an adult to look for it, you could have poked your eye out!" Ashley scolded.

"We'll look for it tomorrow when it's lighter, okay?"

Remus nodded and followed Ashley home.

--**Aaralyn Now!**--

Later that evening, after the sun had set, Remus felt alone without his little blue car. Seeing his parents were well distracted (Ashley was clearing up the dinner things and Russell currently had his head in the fire to some important official at the Ministry of Magic) he made for the front door.

"Remus Lupin where on Earth do you think _you're_ off to?" Ashley asked her son. He looked at her before shutting the front door and looking sheepish.

"Sorry mummy." He said, looking at his feet. Ashley smiled at her child and directed him up to the bathroom, where she began running a bubble bath for him.

"Thank you Mummy." Remus said as he stripped and stepped into the bubbles.

Russell poked his head around the bathroom door, which stood ajar and beckoned Ashley to step outside. She looked at Remus, who told her he would be okay. She stepped out of the bathroom and followed Russell into Remus' bedroom, which stood next to the bathroom.

"That was Millicent Bagnold." Russell told Ashley, gesturing to the fireplace that sat in the lounge. Seeing Ashley's puzzled and vacant expression, he continued by saying "She's the Minister for Magic." Ashley nodded, showing she understood.

"What did she want with us Russ?" Ashley asked, confused. Russell looked solemnly at his wife and took her hand.

"I passed a law that angered a lot of people. And werewolves." Ashley gasped. "Now they're suspecting there's a werewolf in the next village and tonight's a full moon. There's every possibility that he could come to this village. If they do, something could happen to us. We have to keep Remus in the house. Keep him in our room tonight. We all need to stay in the house, no matter what."

Ashley could only nod numbly.

"Mummy! I'm ready to get out now!" Remus called from the adjoining room. Ashley shook off the feeling of dread and walked back into the bathroom and handed Remus his old Barney towel. It was growing worn and the ends were fraying but it was soft and still managed to reach Remus' ankles. With Ashley drying Remus, Russell decided to attack his son's sandy hair with a smaller blue and white towel in a sore attempt to dry it.

Pulling his pyjamas (that had small footballs and cars printed on them) on, he strolled towards his bedroom. As he reached the door, Russell came out, lifted Remus up and walked into their own bedroom.

"You're sleeping in here tonight Little Cub!" Russell said enthusiastically as he rubbed some medical cream onto the cut on Remus' forehead. Remus rubbed his blue eyes tiredly and smiled, before emitting a very tired yawn. He climbed onto the bed and snuggled down in between the two pillows and nuzzled down underneath the duvet.

Russell exited the bedroom and closed the door with a small snap.

In the lounge, Ashley was huddled up behind a large cushion. Russell sighed before entering, cuddling his wife.

"It'll be fine. I promise. It's one night and by morning, they'll be able to catch the werewolf and trial him under being a danger to the community." Ashley processed this information and placed her head on Russell's shoulders.

"I love you," She murmured. "Let's go up to bed now."

**--S--**

Remus awoke hour's later in-between both his parents. The lights were off and the curtains were closed and even without seeing a clock Remus guessed that he had been asleep awhile. He lay awake for a few minutes before deciding that he needed the toilet rather badly.

He lifted his head off the pillow he was currently lying on (Ashley's) and stopped moving when Russell let out a large sigh and rolled over to face him. Remus clambered out of the duvet and crawled out of the bed. He 'd set his feet on the floor and was just at the door when Ashley's sleepy voice filled the room.

"Remmy, sweetie, where are you goin'?" She asked. Remus turned to face where he knew his mother lay.

"I'm going to the toilet," He replied. Ashley muttered a sleep 'okay' and Remus gently opened the bedroom door and toddled down the hallway to the loo. He turned on the light, did his business and as he was washing his hands (whilst standing on the step-stool) he saw the dimly lit village green where he had lost his car. He turned off the tap and left the bathroom (turning off the light as he did so) and was heading back to his parents' bedroom when he realised that he wasn't tired anymore, and that he wanted his car. Now.

Remus was normally a very smart little boy, who knew when to do something and when something was a very bad idea. Had he been asked during the day he'd say 'Yes, going outside in the middle of the night is a very bad idea' but now all he could think about was his little car. So as well as being quite smart he was also quite stubborn, so now, if asked he's say 'Yes, I'm going to go outside in the middle of the night to get my car.'

He quietly walked down the stairs and headed towards the coat rack. He put his favourite brown coat over his pyjamas and searched through the shoe cupboard before finding his red wellington boots, he put them on and shut the cupboard door. He grabbed the torch and reached for the latch to unlock the front door, when open he stepped out into the cold autumn night and shut the door. The wind caught it as it shut, causing it to close with a slam. Remus winced and listened for any sounds of life coming from within his house. Hearing nothing he walked down the front path and continued on down the lane on his mission, the full moon in the sky provided all the light he needed making the torch redundant.

He reached the village green within 5 minutes of walking. He climbed over the gate and turned his torch on, pointing it in the direction of the rose bush. He trudged over to the bush and surveyed it, pointing the torch so that all of it was lit. He knelt down and clambered into the underneath of the bush, the sudden burst of energy he had before had left him and now he felt tired and fuzzy. He stuck the torch in ahead of him and was brushing some branches away from his face when he heard something. He stopped and tried to place the sound with anything he knew, the closest being an angry dog.

He spotted his little blue car and he let out a sound of happiness as he stretched his arm out to grab it. As his hands closed on it he heard the same noise again, accompanied by a rather peculiar rushing sound. Just as he dragged himself out of the bush his torch's light flickered and died, leaving him in semi-darkness.

He heard a howling sound coming from somewhere between the bush and the river and he stopped, suddenly realising how stupid he was for coming outside at night. He turned around, with full intent on returning home, when a black blur caught his eye.

He turned around to see what it was and managed to catch a glimpse of a growling figure on all fours, dripping wet with bright orange eyes before a cloud obscured the moon, leaving him in darkness.

--**A**--

Back at the house, the slamming door had awoken Russell. Before returning to sleep, he noticed he needed to use the bathroom. He strolled down the hallway, the fuzzy carpet warm beneath his cold toes.

When he returned to the bedroom, he noticed that Remus was no longer in the bed. Checking his bedroom, Russell grew concerned and returned to where Ashley slept. Shaking her awake, he asked her if he knew where Remus was.

"He's gone to the toilet," She mumbled sleepily. Russell shook his wife more, trying to get her to wake up.

"I've just been there, he's not there. I've checked his bedroom as well!" This really caused Ashley to wake up.

"Maybe he needed a drink and went downstairs," She replied, trying to force mental images of Remus lying covered in blood somewhere out of her head. Remus often took himself down to the kitchen to get a drink or sometimes even a chocolate biscuit in the middle of the night.

The two anxious parents walked softly down the stairs and explored the lower levels of the house, finding no sandy haired little boy or no bright eyed child.

It wasn't until the two heard a howl very different to that of a dog or a normal wolf that both parents fumbled with the door to find it already unlocked...

**--S--**

Remus felt himself shaking as he heard deep growling coming from the creature in front of him. His first thought was that this animal was a dog, but the logical side of his brain told him that no dog had bright orange eyes. He stepped back slowly, ready to run, as the creature started to advance on him. The cloud that was blocking the moonlight lifted and as soon as Remus saw the blood dripping from the creature's mouth he let out a strangled yell and ran as fast as he could towards the gate.

The creature let out a long, mournful howl and ran after him. Remus got to the gate and realised that it was locked and that he wouldn't have time to climb over it. He looked around frantically for another escape route when he noticed a small child-size hole in the hedge to the left of him. The creature had just finished howling and was now making his way towards the child. Remus turned and ran towards the small opening, the creature hot on his heels.

He'd almost made it when he tripped over a gnarled tree root. He landed with his arms outstretched, hard. He felt his left arm snap under the sudden weight and he gave a cry of pain. His momentary lapse in concentration was all the creature needed and with an inhumane howl it lunged at the now-defenceless child.

Remus screamed.

--**A**--

Russell and Ashley stepped barefoot onto the cold, damp pavement, the only light showing their path was the full moon that hung in the black sky.

"Oh Russ, What if something's happened to him? What if he's hurt?" Ashley cried, clinging to her dressing gown. Russell was shaking but tried desperately hard to not let Ashley see his fear.

The moon was hidden by a dark cloud and the rain began to pour down thick and heavy.

The moon reappeared but the rain continued, making the parents' vision clouded. All they could see was two dimly-lit figures on the village green and then they heard the scream of a very scared little child.

**--S--**

Remus didn't know how long he was screaming for, or how long the creature was clinging to his leg, for all he knew was intense pain. Pain so terrible, and so severe, that it had him crying and screaming at the top of his lungs, praying to God that he'd live.

--**A**--

It registered that the scream Ashley had heard came from her own little child and, after screaming to Russell that it was Remus, the pair sprinted to the green, the new arrivals scaring off the werewolf that had performed the unforgivable offense.

Russell, reaching Remus first, cradled him. Remus was fighting to stay conscious and managed to say 'But I only wanted my little car Daddy,' before falling unconscious. Tears began streaming down Russell's face as Ashley reached him.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise," Russell cried, holding his son close to him. Ashley began to cry.

"He needs to get to St Mungo's now," Russell said, wiping away his tears with a free hand. Standing up and supporting Remus with both hands, he instructed Ashley (who had a deep set hatred for apparating) to link arms with him and to hold on tight.

They left the bloodstained grass behind.

**--S--**

Moments later found Russell, Ashley and an unconscious, bleeding Remus arriving into the semi-crowded waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Russell immediately barged past the people who were waiting in the queue and frantically explained to the mediwitch on duty what had happened. Moments later a team of Healer's appeared and rushed Remus off on a magical stretcher.

The two parents were guided upstairs by a friendly looking Healer and they soon found themselves sitting in a small waiting room with a cup of hot tea. Russell sat with his hands clasped together, fighting desperately against the great, heaving sobs that threatened to break free, Ashley wasn't bothering to hide her fear and was, in-between sobs, crying Remus' name and hiccupping.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was in reality only 10 minutes) a Healer entered the room. He shut the door with a soft snap and summoned a chair so that he was sitting in front of the two Lupin's.

"Is Remus alright?" Ashley asked desperately. Russell entwined his hand in hers reassuringly.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and fix up his arm, he's sleeping right now, as for alright..." The Healer trailed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Russell asked.

"We tested your son's blood and found out that the creature that bit him was a werewolf," Ashley gasped. "Your son has lycanthropy, he's a werewolf,"

Russell ran a hand through his hair and squeezed Ashley's hand as she started crying. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked. The Healer shook his head.

"No I'm afraid. There is no cure for lycanthropy. Every full moon Remus will transform into a werewolf,"

Ashley sniffed. "What can we do?"

"It is required by law that a werewolf spends his or her first transformation within a specially contained Ministry facility," The Healer explained. "A specially trained Ministry team will come over to your home and help ward a place where Remus can spend his transformations. You will need to register him with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before he leaves St. Mungo's, do you understand?"

Russell nodded, silently cursing the law that he'd created. "I understand," He replied. The Healer conjured some forms to fill in and then he left.

"_Register_ him?" Ashley asked. "We need to _register_ him, like a dog! Did you have anything to do with this? The department he mentioned is _your_ department,"

"I thought it was for the best," Russell replied. "I thought getting werewolves registered would benefit people. I didn't think it would happen to us!"

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. "What are we going to do?" Ashley whispered. "What's going to happen to our little boy?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. Russell wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into a hug.

"We'll get through this," He muttered. "We'll think of something," He continued, inside knowing that he was trying to convince himself as well as Ashley that everything would work out.

--**A**--

Two hours later, Remus had been registered as a werewolf. Ashley could only just bring herself to sign the papers that declared Remus a 'dangerous creature'. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face, straight into Remus' room. Noticing he was awake, she wiped her eyes and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey little cub. How are you feeling?" Ashley asked, wincing at her foolish choice of words. Remus opened and closed his eyes sleepily (after being administered with several different drugs) and nodded, his sandy hair flopping out of place. Ashley swept it back behind his ears and placed the tip of her finger on his nose. Remus emitted a small, tired giggle.

Russell, after watching the scene from the window, entered the room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"My leg feels funny Daddy. I don't like it. Please make it go away," Remus murmured, now struggling to keep his eyes open. Ashley let out a small sob and all Russell could do was tell his child to sleep and when he woke up, he would try and fix it.

What would happen in years to come was anybody's guess.

But some were more than unexpected.

**--S--**

2 weeks later Remus was declared fit enough to return home, as long as he attended the Ministry facility for his first transformation. When Ashley and Russell arrived to pick him up he was sitting at the end of his bed reading a colourful book. He looked up as soon as he parents entered and smiled brightly, although the brightness was dimmed somewhat by the presence of dark circles under his eyes.

Ashley immediately hugged her son and Remus hugged her back. He closed his book and held it out to her. Ashley took it and ruffled her son's hair. Russell cleared his throat.

"We should get going now," He said. Ashley looked at him sadly and picked up the small bag of possessions Remus had. Remus turned to his father and held his arms out to him, asking to be picked up (as his leg still hurt). Russell awkwardly picked Remus up. Remus seemed to sense a change in his father's attitude and looked at his mother. Ashley shook her head gently and opened the door. Remus leant over his father's should to pick up the toy car.

"Leave it Rem," Russell said. Remus opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it.

"Let's go home," Ashley said softly. Remus nodded tiredly and buried his head into his father's shoulder. Russell sighed and hugged Remus lightly.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Remus whispered. Russell locked eyes with Ashley and he felt tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Rem," He replied. "It'll be alright,"

--**A**--

Remus had been home a mere three hours when there was an all too cheerful ring of the doorbell. Russell waved his wand and a solid white plaster cast appeared over Remus' bruised and battered leg.

"Remus. If anyone asks, you broke your leg, remember, sweetie?" Ashley whispered to her son as Russell strolled over and unlocked the door, allowing the visitors access. Remus' eyes lit up as he spotted Tara, Michelle and three children he had never seen before. The oldest was a boy of about eleven or twelve. He had darkish brown hair and bright green eyes. He was quite tall and very thin. He was dressed in a red and white top and badly torn jeans with scuffed trainers covering his grey socks.

The second was a young girl of about nine or ten. She had long, light brown hair that was pulled back neatly into a tight French plait. She had soft blue eyes that looked neither warm and inviting or cold and callous. She was dressed in a dark blue top that had a large picture of a squirrel on it that she had collected when she had visited a nature reserve (if the logo was anything to go by) and a knee-length denim skirt, showing off her thin, tanned legs. She was wearing black sandals that had sequins and flowers carefully embroidered onto them.

The third and youngest was about Remus' age. She was very pretty, average height and quitethin. She had long auburn hair that reached the middle of her back and she was wearing a silky cream hair band. She, like the boy, had bright green almond-shaped eyes but, unlike the girl, they were warm, friendly and inviting. She was dressed in a green top, covered by a white undone cardigan with jeans that had flowers stitched up the legs that reached the waistband. She had a soft smile and looked very sympathetically at Remus' leg. Remus secretly decided that he liked her best.

"Hi Remmy!" Tara said, running over to her injured friend. She planted a kiss on his cheek, which caused the 6 year old boy to blush profoundly. "We heard what happened so we brought you some flowers!" she continued as Michelle tried her best to walk over the sofa. Being completely hidden by the largeness of this particular set of flowers, she thrust them into him a little _too _enthusiastically.

"Wow, thanks!" Remus said after coughing up a petal. Michelle sheepishly walked over to the three guests and began playing an interesting game of I Spy with the boy.

"We brought you loads of stuff from Spain as well!" Tara exclaimed as the auburn haired girl walked over, carrying a brown paper bag that was fit to burst with various items.

The bag, Remus soon discovered, contained a small teddy bear dressed in a beach hat, several bags of sweets, a Spanish colouring book and crayons, several sticks of Rock, a beach towel that had a Spanish frog on it and a C.D with some random Spanish guy singing English travel songs. Remus thanked his two friends before finally being introduced to the random strangers that had been occupying his lounge for the past 10 minutes.

It turned out that they were Tara and Michelle's cousins visiting from Cornwall, where their Grandfather lived. They had gone to Spain with the Howard's and then stayed for a couple of days in the village. They had been allowed to come and meet Remus before returning to Cornwall.

The young boy was named Rob and he was twelve years old. He shared several interests with Remus and promised that the next time they were visiting and if Remus' leg was better, they could have a game of football on the village green. This cheered Remus up and it also gave him something to look forward to.

The brown haired girl was named Pet and was ten years old. She seemed very quiet and withdrawn so Remus didn't ask too many questions. She also appeared somewhat stuck up and Remus privately disliked her.

Unfortunately Remus never received any more information about the pretty auburn haired girl as they were called away. This saddened Remus as he found her very nice and also very pretty.

Thus Remus had his second childhood crush. The first being on Tara Howard and the second on her cousin.

"I think she looked like a Rebecca." Remus mused to himself as he shifted down on his pillow to try and have a small doze. "Or a flowery name like Rose or Lily or Daisy." His eyelids drooped. "I'll ask Tara later," He concluded as he went to sleep.

**--S--**

The days leading up to Remus' first transformation were harrowing. But the night of the transformation was much much worse.

Russell and Ashley brought Remus to the special Ministry facility half an hour before the moon was due to rise. After getting hugged and kissed by his parents and reassured everything was going to be alright Remus felt readily prepared for what was going to happen.

Boy was he wrong.

Remus felt like a thousand burning knives were being thrust into every single part of his body. That boiling water was being poured over him, like someone was breaking every bone painstakingly slow. It was so painful words didn't adequately describe how painful the transformation was, and Remus was only dimly aware of the fact that he was screaming.

When he awoke the next morning he cried.

--**A**--

Nothing hurt Russell and Ashley more than leading Remus to a special unit so he could transform into a werewolf.

"Now Remus, Do you remember what me and Daddy told you before we left?" Ashley said to her son as she bent down to his eye level and began unfastening his coat. Remus nodded.

"You love me and everything will be okay tomorrow and you're sorry," Remus said, not looking his normal happy self but not looking scared, worried, upset or angry either. His expression was neutral, unreadable, expressionless.

A ministry official came and took Remus' shoulder and smiled sympathetically at the parents. "I know how you feel. My daughter was bitten when she was three." The parents smiled back sadly, thankful for her minute testimony. She led Remus off to a small padded room that contained several articles of stuffed furniture, gave him a sleeping draught that would last until 5 minutes before the full moon was due to rise. She left, bolting the door shut.

Ashley and Russell watched through a one-way window. They watched him pace the room sleepily, knowing he knew what was to come. He climbed onto the sofa and slept.

Until the full moon rose. Then, 5 minutes before the moon was due to rise, the sandy-haired boy rose from his deep slumber, feeling a slight burning feeling.

Ashley could only just bring herself to watch the transformation. She only did it so she could comfort Remus that bit more when he would emerge the following morning...

**--S--**

A few days later Remus awoke in the middle of the night with a burning feeling snaking up his arm. He whimpered and hugged it to his chest. His bedroom door opened and the hallway light flooded into the room.

"Remmy, are you alright sweetie?" Ashley asked. Remus nodded slowly and Ashley went over to him and noticed that the self-inflicted bite on his arm was swollen. She pulled him into a hug, before calling upon Russell and asking him to apparate them to St Mungo's. Russell told her that they didn't need to go there and that he'd been given some special cream by the Ministry official at the centre.

As Russell was getting the cream Ashley ran her hand through Remus' hair gently. He leant against her tiredly.

"Mummy it hurts," He whimpered tiredly.

"I know sweetie I know," Ashley replied.

"Will it get better?" Remus asked. "Please tell me it will,"

"It will," Ashley replied. Russell entered the room with the special cream and after applying it to Remus' arm tucked the youngster into bed. Ashley lingered by Remus' bedside, stroking his hair until she knew that he had fallen back asleep. She followed Russell out of the room.

--**A**--

Once downstairs, Russell made for the sofa and buried his head in the palms of his hands.

"I don't know if I can take this Ash," he said honestly. Ashley hung back, afraid to enter the lounge. She had been expecting this take ever since Remus had been diagnosed with lycanthropy. She sighed deeply before deciding to enter the lounge but chose purposefully to sit on the armchair instead of sharing the sofa with Russell.

Russell removed his head from his hands and surveyed his wife from a distance. Ashley refused to meet his eye, afraid of what she may see there. Russell sighed and moved to stand in front of the dying fire.

"I mean," Russell started but, not finding the words, stopped. There was a pregnant pause for a while before Ashley disturbed it.

"You can't," She said, flatly. Russell looked at her but couldn't read her expression, something that he had become so good at. She tore her gaze away from the stain on the carpet and looked into Russell's eyes. They looked cold and hurt. Ashley couldn't look at her husband so she chose to retrace her steps to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She glanced around the room that now contained a new cupboard that held all of Remus' medication.

Seating her back against the door, Ashley started to whisper.

"I'm sorry Remus, I just don't know what to do anymore. Daddy's gone all strange and I don't know if he's gonna stick around much longer," She drew her knees up underneath her chin and allowed a single tear to escape her eyes before standing up and walking over to her bedroom to find Russell looking out of the window.

"Did you honestly think that?" He asked, slightly hurt. Ashley massaged her head before sitting on the edge of her bed, not answering the question but allowing it to hang in the air.

"I'm not going anywhere Ashley," He told his wife definitely. She debated whether or not she believed him. Russell moved away from the window and sat against a pillow, trying to get Ashley to come and sit with him.

"I still love Remus you know, nothing's changed," Russell started once Ashley was sitting up against the pillow. She went stiff and rolled onto her side, struggling into the covers. Russell decided to continue. "And I promise I'm not about to go anywhere either. I'll be wherever you and Remus will be and nothing will ever change that," Getting no response, he joined his wife under the covers and shifted so he was lying on his side, facing the back of Ashley's head and placed an arm around her. "I love you as well Ash. Nothing's changed between us and nothing ever will. I promise. That's a promise I know I can keep as well," Ashley rolled over in her husband's arms, her face tearstained.

Russell placed his hand under Ashley's chin and gently tilted her neck upwards so they were looking at each other.

"I'm sorry Russ, I was just being paranoid," Ashley said, fighting back more tears. Russell tilted his head to the side and kissed his wife.

A strip of light entered the room and the pair looked up to find Remus at the doorway, a small blue blanket in one hand and a brown teddy in the other.

"I can't sleep, can I come in with you?" He asked sleepily. Ashley swung her legs out of the bed and padded over to him, Scooping him up she planted a small kiss on his cheek before carrying him back to the bed that looked so inviting to someone so tired. Laying Remus in between them, Russell and Ashley kissed once more before turning the small bedside lights out to allow Remus to sleep more easily.

They looked at each other and realised that their life had been rough but Remus needed them now more than ever. They both vowed silently to always be there. Both for their child and for each other.

For now, everything would work itself out.


End file.
